Proxima Midnight
Proxima Midnight was one of Thanos' children and a key member of the Black Order. She and all of her siblings were essential in his mission to find and harness the power of the Infinity Stones. The Black Order had soon found themselves challenged by the Avengers as Midnight fought in the Battle of Wakanda in order to claim the stones for Thanos, where she was soon overpowered and killed by Scarlet Witch. A past version of her from 2014 was brought into the future by Nebula, where she participated in the Battle of Earth, although she was killed by Iron Man. Biography Proxima Midnight was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered her race. As her fellows siblings except Gamora, however, Midnight was disliked by Nebula. Personality Proxima Midnight always kept on showing fierce loyalty towards her adoptive father, Thanos, but alongside this, she also kept showing love, caring and sense of security towards her husband Corvus Glaive, who is also one of her own adoptive brothers, after being concerned about his state moments after he was wounded by Natasha Romanoff. Proxima Midnight did have some feelings of affection for her husband, Corvus Glaive. When he was wounded by Black Widow, she furiously came to his defense, lunging at Romanoff with the intent of killing her. When Captain America came to Romanoff's aid, Midnight used her acrobatics to get closer to her fallen husband while simultaneously moving her enemies further away. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Proxima Midnight was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans. *'Superhuman Durability': Proxima Midnight was shown to be very durable, especially in battle. However, it is implied that she is not bulletproof, as she showed discernible fear when Falcon aimed his guns at her. *'Superhuman Speed': Proxima Midnight was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade her opponents quickly. *'Superhuman Agility': Midnight possessed a limited degree of superhuman agility, adequate enough to leap high into the air, perform complex flips and twists in combat, as well as execute a perfect roll after jumping many feet into the air during her pursuit of Scarlet Witch. *'Master Combatant': Proxima Midnight was a superb combatant, able to employ various weapons like her spear or swords with incredible dexterity and skill in battle. *'Spear Mastery': Midnight is extremely skilled in using her spear for close quarters combat. *'Sword Mastery': Midnight also showed considerable skill in the use of swords. *'Expert Acrobat': Midnight has shown to be a capable acrobat. Equipment *'Proxima Midnight's Spear': Proxima Midnight wielded a three-pronged spear in battle against her enemies. It could be thrown at blinding speeds, or utilized in combat to impale, slash or parry attacks. The spear could also discharge powerful bursts of energy that could knock down her foes. The spear could also be controlled telekinetically, as Midnight was able to summon it back into her hands. *'Wrist Communicator': The gauntlet held a small communicator on its wrist that allowed Proxima to contact other members of the Black Order Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers Villains Category:Black Order Category:Villians Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters